Known in the art is a vehicle in which a discharge antenna or other discharge device is attached to an engine of a vehicle or a member related to an engine to discharge and release to the outside the high voltage electricity, static electricity, etc. which is generated or stored at the engine part and thereby improve the fuel economy (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-238438A)